there there go for it
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: this is after they beat nuraku. inuyasha and kagome have a daughter named yui and kagome is pregnet again and miroku and sango are getting married but what will happen after kagome inuyasha and yui go to kagomes time. read it its pretty good
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome had one kid already it was a girl her name is Yui she was only two when Kagome got pregnet again. But this time instead of her staying in Inuyasha's time like when Yui was born so she told Inuyasha that she want to go back home.

At this time Naraku was died. Sango and Miroku were together and are getting married. Sango has to keep an eye on him but she loves him and he loves her. His hole in his hand is gone. Sango has her brother back. They stay with Kagome, Inuyasha and Yui . Shippou stays with them too. He got a lot taller too.They all still travel. Kagome used the jewel to brang Kohaku back to life. Inuyasha desided to stay half to protect Kagome and Yui. Now Inuyasha has another kid to protect but he was happy.

"Inuyasha can we please go back to my time" Kagome asked

"why the hell should we" Inuyasha yelled

"because i want to go to the hospital and see my mom and dont curse infront of Yui"Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "you want to see if its a boy or girl right and Yui hasnt seen her grandma yet"

"I don't want to go"Inuyasha said crossing his arms

"please daddy i wanna see grandma"Yui saud pulling Inuyasha's pant lag. Inuyasha picked her up

"ok you win we can go how long are we going to be"Inuyasha asked holding Yui

" i dont know " Kagome said

"ok yui go tell aunt Sango we are going for a bit "Inuyasha told yui

"ok daddy" yui jumped down and ran to sango." aunt Sango me, mommy, and daddy are going to mommys places and and going to be gone for a bit"

"ok tell them ill see them when they get back bye yui love you" Sango said hugging yui

"bye bye aunt sango ill miss you love you" Yui said running to Kagome "mommy aunt sango said bye"

"ok inuyasha its time to go you have my bag right "Kagome yelled

"yeah yeah lets go" Inuyasha said

"yui hold onto daddy" Inuyasha picked her up. They jumped down the well.

* * *

from the author:

hey everyone that is reading this. i was doing this in class because i was doing nothing else tell me what u thank and how i could change it thanks for read


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for all of you that have been waiting for it**

"Daddy why are we going through the well" Yui asked

"Because this is the way to mommys home." Inuyasha said

"But I thought mommy's home was in the village we live in."

"No this is her second home." Inuyasha tried to explain he then landed next to Kagome. Then he picked her up and jumped out of the well. When Inuyasha land he set Yui and Kagome down.

"Ok Yui you ready to meet your family." Kagome asked

"I thought I had a family with Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango.." Yui asked tiling her head to the side confused.

"That is one of your familys you have two" Kagome explained.

"I have two family's" Yui said excitedly and started to jump up and down.

"Yes so lets go see them." Kagome said as she walked to the house Yui lagged behind a bit to look at everything around them. "Mom I'm back, Sota, Grandpa I have someone for you to meet" She could hear someone running towards the door, it was Sota.

"Kagome your back." He said standing up taller then her. He ran over to her pulling her into a big hug, but when he let go Kagome seen something in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Sota" Kagome asked

"Grandpa is in the hospital again" Sota said when he said that they heard Inuyasha mumble about that old man still being alive making Kagome slap him across the head.

"Man, well I was going to go there anyways" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome who is that hiding behind Inuyasha" Sota asked knelling down to get a better look at her.

"Hi" Yui said is a small voice as she hid more behind Inuyasha.

"Sota this is your niece Yui" Kagome said motioning to Yui to come out from behind Inuyasha. "Yui this is your uncle Sota, tell him how old you are"

"I'm two" Yui said holding up two fingers "I have four uncles now"

"Yup this is my little brother" Kagome said.

"Hi uncle Sota" Yui said to Sota

"Hi Yui, but you can just call me Sota ok" Sota said "Now Kagome why do you have to go to the hospital are you sick or something."

"It's nothing lets go see grandpa."Kagome said turning around to go out the door.

"Ok" Soat said just letting it go. then he remember something so he ran to his room and came back with a hat. "Here you go Inuyasha"

"Ok now lets go" Kagome said walking out the door. Yui has ahnging onto Inuyasha's neck . Unlike Inuyasha she didn't have his dog ears, but she did get his hair and eyes. They all set out to go to the train. Kagome had them sit down as she and Sota got the tickets. Even few seconds she would look over to them to make sure they didn't cause any problems.

**There you have it Chapter two. If some of the story went over what I put in the first one or somethings got cofusing tell me. I have been tring to get it so that it doesn't get to confusing. The one I had on before was not that great so I'm changing it. R&R please, Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

They got on the train and out of no where

"Kagome" a yell came from the crowed she looked around."Kagome over here its us"she looked over at the people yelling.

"hey you guys whats up" Kagome said

"nothing we heard you were sick" they said

"yeah but im all better" Kagome said

"hey Kagome isn't that your halfy boyfriend" they said looking at him as he was looking at them the all started to blush.

"yeah hey Inuyasha come over here" Kagome said

"what you want" Inuyasha said

"you remember my friend" Kagome said

"yeah" Inuyasha said then her friends finally looked up to see yui

"hi mommys friends" Yui said they looked that yui

"Kagome how is that on Inuyashas shoulders" one of her friends said

"oh this is Yui um Inuyasha s baby cousin" Kagome said

"then why is she calling you mommy" the other friend asked

"that is because im so close to her she thanks of me as her mom" Kagome said

" hi Yui you can call me Ayumi" said the girl with curly hair hair "they are Yuka and Eri " she said pointed at Yuka is the girl with short hair and Eri the girl that has a head band and hair shoulder length

"Kagome thats a butiful jewel around your" Eri said

"yeah it is" Kagome said

"can i wear it " Yuka asked

"sorry but no there is a curse on it that if anyone but my family wears it they would be killed" Kagome said

"big sis can you come here" Souta said

"yeah" Kagome said as she grabed Yui "you guys talk ill be right back" she walked over to sota as her friends and Inuyasha talked "what you want Sota"

"Kagome why wont you tell your friends the truth" Souta asked

"because they wouldnt understand and wouldnt beleave me" Kagome said

"why dont you tell them and show them" Souta asked

"how can i show them" Kagome asked then Souta pointed at the jewel "oh i didn't think of that"

"mommy can i wear the pretty necklece" Yui asked

"not right now later ok" Kagome said

"ok" Yui said

"lets go back to my friends" Kagome said as she picked Yui up they walked back to Inuyasha "hey guys i have a secret to tell you so can we go to the park"

"ya ok lets go to the one here" Yuka said they got off the train Yui started to jump around and run before they even got to the park that was the reason they always held her because she would jump to much like Inuyasha. "man she is fast"

"yeahwait hold on" Kagome said she ran to a tree that Yui jumped into "Inuyasha she jumped into a tree again"

"ok" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the treegot Yui and jumped down.

"Yui you know your not suppost to jump that high because you dont know how to get down yet" Kagome said

"yes mommy im sorry i was so happy that i was in a pretty place like this" Yui said

"I never seen a person jump that high" Eri said shooked at what Yui did

"yeah thats what i wanted to talk to you guys about" Kagome said "Souta can you take Yui and play with her just dont let her jump"

"ok" Souta said he took Yuis hand and went to play


End file.
